As the global demand for food grows, there is an increasing need for effective pest control. Conventional insecticides are among the most popular chemical control agents because they are readily available, rapid acting, and highly reliable. However, the overuse, misuse, and abuse of these chemicals have led to resistant pests, alteration of the natural ecology, and in some cases, environmental damage.
The use of insect pheromones to control pest populations has gained increasing popularity as a viable, safe, and environmentally-friendly alternative to conventional insecticides. Since their discovery in the late 1950s, these molecules have shown efficacy in reducing insect populations through a variety of methods, including mass trappings, attract and kill, and mating disruption. The latter method in particular represents a non-toxic means of pest control and utilizes the ability of synthetic pheromones to mask naturally occurring pheromones, thereby causing confusion and mating disruption.
Although pheromones have significant potential in agricultural insect control, the cost of synthesizing pheromones using currently available techniques is very high, which prohibits widespread use of this sustainable technology beyond high-value crops. Thus, there is an existing need to develop novel technologies for the cost-efficient production of insect pheromones and related fragrances, flavors, and polymer intermediates. The present inventors address this need with the development of recombinant microorganisms capable of producing a wide-range of unsaturated C6-C24 fatty alcohols, aldehydes, and acetates including synthetic insect pheromones from low-cost feedstocks.